


Hanahaki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [104]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: G sta morendo per amore.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 3. Hanahaki» N° parole: 226Lista: PumpFic 2020Scritta sentendo: Celtic Music - The Druid Stone; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAsiUTZ1d0E.
Series: Le note della vita [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 4





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: KHR : Gimme your hand BY xx-RAINYDAY-xx; https://www.deviantart.com/xx-rainyday-xx/art/KHR-Gimme-your-hand-269829303.

Hanahaki

G si tenne l’addome e si piegò in avanti, iniziando a vomitare sangue e petali.

Il tatuaggio dell’edera rossa sulla sua guancia brillava, mentre le fiamme della Tempesta lo avvolgevano. Cadde carponi e boccheggiò, mentre sentiva dei rami muoversi nelle sue viscere.

< Se non fossi Atlantidese sarei già morto >. Iniziò ad emanare veleno e si abbandonò per terra, guardando il soffitto sopra di sé.

Skull gli corse incontro e s’inginocchiò vicino a lui.

“Cos’hai? Cosa ti sta succedendo?” domandò con voce preoccupata.

Il capostipite degli Scoglio lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

< Il mal d’amore provoca delle maledizioni. Lui lo sa bene. Per colpa di mio fratello R il suo cuore rischia di diventare di ghiaccio e il mondo intorno a lui di cristallo. La sua fiamma della luce è diventata mortale per gli altri a causa di quello.

Io, dal canto mio, per i miei dannati sentimenti celati ho scatenato su di me una sorte terribile.

Probabilmente ne morirò, ma ho timore di passarla ai miei discendenti a causa del Blocco temporale >.

“Sono malato…” esalò.

Skull gli accarezzò la testa e si rialzò, tenendolo in braccio.

“Chiamo il dottore?”.

“È inutile. Nemmeno io posso creare la cura per la mia malattia” biascicò G, mentre Skull lo portava fuori dalla stanza.

< Solo coronare il mio amore potrebbe salvarmi dall’Hanahaki > pensò.


End file.
